The Storm of the Moon's Thistle
by Going Crazy Inside Chick
Summary: Three apprentices go through adventure, romance, and all around craziness. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Attacked by a Rogue

I do not on any of the warriors except for my OCs.

* * *

(Thistlepaw's POV)

"Stop splashing me Thistlepaw", my littermate, Stormpaw, complained.

"You're no fun", I said as I splashed around in the puddles left from the rain. "We're supposed to be helping Moonpaw look for herbs, not splashing", he said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and looked among the many trees in our territory. "I think I found some catmint", I said. While I picked the leaves, Stormpaw was looking for more herbs. I finished, but when I turned around, Stormpaw was nowhere to be found.

"Stormpaw", I called. No answer.

Suddenly, a yowl rang through the air. I ran straight towards it to see Stormpaw fighting a much older rogue. He caught a glimpse of me and we both nodded as an unheard message was passed between us.

I let out a caterwaul and jumped on the rogue's back. I raked my claws down his back and Stormpaw swiped at his underbelly. He stumbled around and knocked me off. I shook it off and swiped at him with my silver claws. I saw him get Stormpaw across side. Stormpaw stumbled and then fell. I jumped up and kept coming at the rogue when he finally ran away, but not without getting my side also. I couldn't stand anymore and collapsed.

A hunting patrol ran up and asked me what happened. The last thing I remember was saying a single word, "Rogue." Then I closed my eyes.

I woke up later in the medicine cat den. I yawned and blinked my eyes. "Don't get up, your wound is still a little fresh", Jayfeather, a handsome grey tomcat with bright blue eyes and our clan's medicine cat, told me.

I always had a crush on Jayfeather, but he's a medicine cat and he is in love with Cinderheart which only he, Cinderheart, and I know. It still couldn't hurt to be friends with him.

"Where's Stormpaw", I asked the tomcat. "Sleeping, like everybody else", he said. I saw he was looking at Silverpelt. "Why are you still up", I asked. "Have to take care of you apprentices", he said.

I stood up and winced at the pain, but walked over to the blind cat. "Why are you so grumpy", I asked Jayfeather. "Why do you want to hang around a grumpy cat", he countered. "I don't think you're grumpy, I think you're nice, but everybody else says you're grumpy", I told him. He looked at me with those deep sightless eyes and smiled.

Then he turned back to silverpelt. I was glad he couldn't see me blush. I leaned on him and asked, "Do you ever wish you could see silverpelt?" "No because you don't need sight to see where your ancestors are", he said. I looked up at silverpelt and sighed. "You're a great friend Jayfeather", I told him and our tails intertwined. "Thanks Thistlepaw", he said and I soon fell asleep once more.

(Moonpaw's POV)

The hunting patrol Firestar sent out came back without the prey, but with a wounded Stormpaw and Thistlepaw, my littermates.

They took them into the medicine den and Jayfeather and I treated them. I watched as Jayfeather got certain herbs and started to treat them and told me to get more moss.

On my way out, I saw Jayfeather lap at Thistlepaw's wound and a tinge of jealousy coursed through me. The only reason I wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice was to spend more time with Jayfeather.

I saw the way Thistlepaw would always talk to Jayfeather when she wasn't busy with apprentice duties and Jayfeather would actually smile at her when she would act childish.

Finally as silverpelt ran across the sky we started to go to sleep. In the middle of the night, Thistlepaw woke up. I watched as Jayfeather told her something and she lay back down.

He just looked at silverpelt, the moonlight glistening off his silver fur. Thistle paw got back up, winced, and padded over to Jayfeather. I watched in silence as they talked and then he looked over and smiled at her.

Ice ran through my veins as she leaned into his fur and their tails intertwined. I just stared as they sat there like that. I slowly went back to sleep, bitterness imbedded in my heart.

(Stormpaw's POV)

I never thought that I would feel fear when I got attacked by that rogue and saw Thistlepaw get thrown off of him into the dirt.

It was like everything paused as I saw my sister lying on the ground, not moving. When she got up, I fought full force just for her. Suddenly he swiped at me and knocked me out.

I woke up when someone stumbled over me. I looked around and saw Thistlepaw get back up and start chasing around a butterfly. Jayfeather was chuckling at her childish antics and I couldn't help, but smile too.

I stood up and started chasing around the butterfly too. I felt like a kit, carefree and fun-loving. When we finally stopped, we were laughing like crazy.

Jayfeather was smiling at us. "I've never seen Jayfeather look happy", I whispered to Thistlepaw. "He's always happy, you just don't see it", she whispered back.

Jayfeather came over and said, "You can go now, I think you have apprentice duties." "Thanks Jayfeather", I said running off.

My mentor, Brackenfur, told me to get more moss for the elders.

While I was doing that, I saw Moonpaw run out of the medicine den with Thistlepaw and Jayfeather hot on her tail.

I saw a kit playing as the cats ran. I ran and picked her up by the scruff, getting out of the way just as Moonpaw ran by. "Wait, Moonpaw", Thistlepaw called as they ran.

"Snowkit", the kit's mother called. I saw a ginger colored she-cat run out of the nursery and straight for the kit.

"Thank you Stormpaw", she said taking the kit from me. "It's okay Squirrelflight", I told her. "Aw mom", the kit whined as they went back. "You were almost run over", she said disappearing into the nursery with the kit.

I went to fetch the moss once more for the elders.


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstandings

(Thistlepaw's POV)

When I woke up again, a butterfly was on my nose. I swatted it away and stood up.

I heard a yawn and saw Jayfeather wake up. He was cute even when he was asleep. "Good morning", I said bounding over. He yawned and swatted at me, blinking his blue eyes.

I put my paws on his chest and shook him. He chuckled and then sat up. "You snore", I told him. "Do not", he said. "Do too", I teased. He gave me a playful swat, making me smile bigger.

"Why are you always so happy", Jayfeather asked. "Because you never know when you'll join Starclan so why be grumpy all the time", I explained.

I saw the butterfly land on my nose and swatted at it. I chased it around the den.

I accidentally tripped over Stormpaw who was still asleep, making Jayfeather chuckle.

Stormpaw woke up and started chasing the butterfly with me. When the butterfly flew out, we laid down.

"I've never seen Jayfeather happy", Stormpaw said. "He's always happy, you just don't see it", I replied. "You can go now, I think you have apprentice duties", Jayfeather said walking over. "Thanks Jayfeather", Stormpaw said dashing out.

"Thanks Jayfeather", I said nuzzling his shoulder. "You're welcome", he said and then licked my ear.

We heard a gasp and turned to Moonpaw who was in tears. "Moonpaw", I said with worry.

She ran out. Jayfeather and I ran out after her. She almost ran over a kit, but a flash ran past and the kit was gone.

We continued on out of camp.

Soon Moonpaw disappeared, but since Jayfeather was blind, his other senses were heightened so he was able to hear Moonpaw's soft crying.

"What's wrong Moonpaw", I asked my sister when we found her. "You're going to be mates aren't you", Moonpaw asked quietly.

"What", we both said in shock. "Why would you think that", I asked sitting next to her.

"Because Jayfeather only smiles when you're near, because you always bring herbs to the medicine den, because I saw you last night and this morning", she said.

"I make everyone smile when I'm near them because I play around like a kit", I told her. "And I always ask Thistlepaw to get me herbs when I can't find you", Jayfeather explained.

"But what about last night and this morning", she asked. We explained everything to her and she apologized for jumping to conclusions.

"You know, you're a mousebrain", I told my sister. "What", she asked. "Medicine cats aren't allowed to have mates", I reminded her.

"Oh yeah", she said a blush rising on her tawny cheeks.

"Hey Jayfeather, have you ever wanted a mate", I asked circling the silver tom. "Why are you so nosy", he asked me.

"Cause I want to know", I said. "I'm not telling you", he said. "Why not", I asked stopping in front of him. "Because you don't need to know", he told me walking around.

"You're luck you're medicine cat or I might have to use my awesome moves on you", I said playing around. Both Moonpaw and Jayfeather chuckled at my antics. We walked back to camp and I got to my duties which were so boring.

(Moonpaw's POV)

When I woke up, I saw Jayfeather tell something to my brother and sister making Stormpaw run off saying thanks.

I sat up, expecting Thistlepaw to leave too, but instead she went over to Jayfeather and nuzzled his shoulder. He told her something and licked her ear.

I gasped as tears came out of my eyes. They turned to me.

"Moonpaw", Thistlepaw asked with worry in her voice.

I ran out of the den in tears and straight out of camp. I heard their paw steps behind me, but they soon disappeared.

I stopped to cry when Jayfeather and Thistlepaw came.

"What's wrong Moonpaw", Thistlepaw asked me.

"You're going to be mates aren't you", I asked. "What", they both asked surprised by my question.

"Why would you ask that", Thistlepaw asked sitting beside me.

I told them why and they explained everything. I apologized for jumping to conclusions and we walked back to camp.

"You know you're a mousebrain", Thistlepaw said. "What", I asked confused. "Medicine cats aren't allowed to have mates", she reminded me.

"Oh yeah", I said, a blush coming out on my tawny cheeks. While we were walking, Thistlepaw kept asking Jayfeather questions, but he wouldn't answer them. When we got to camp, Thistlepaw ran off. I grabbed something from the freshkill pile to share with Jayfeather. After that, I went to check on the elders and kits.

(Stormpaw's POV)

After doing my duties and training, it was sharing tongues time and I was tired.

I grabbed a vole from the freshkill pile and started to eat.

"Hi Stormpaw", someone said. I looked up and saw a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Oh hi Icepaw", I said standing up, "You want some?" She nodded and we both ate.

We finished and decided to walk around the forest.

"I saw what you did with Snowkit", Icepaw said. "I just got her out of the way", I said.

"That was really nice", she said.

She licked my ear and I blushed underneath my silver fur.

"Um Stormpaw, can I ask you something", Icepaw said.

"Sure", I answered. She stayed silent as we walked through the green forest.

"What did you want to ask", I asked the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Never mind", she said, "It's not important."

"Are you sure", I asked as we turned to go back to camp.

"Yes, why don't we hunt a little", Icepaw said, trying to get off the subject.

"Okay, but it's almost moonrise, we better hurry", I said and we split up.


	3. Chapter 3: The Shadowclan Apprentice

(Thistlepaw's POV)

I had just finished replacing the moss in the nusery when my mentor, Brambleclaw, called me.

"Yes", I asked.

"It's time for a hunting patrol", he told me.

I could feel eyes burning into my silver tabby pelt. I was lucky to have the clan deputy as my mentor and some of the apprentices didn't like it.

Okay, _one_ didn't like it and that was Rosepaw. She was a pretty, tortoiseshell she-cat with icy, blue eyes. She had a crush on Brambleclaw and thought she deserved him. The other and I apprentices thought she was a little crazy.

"Okay", I said and we walked over to the other mentor and apprentice, Brackenfur and Stormpaw.

We walked out of the thorn barrier and into the forest.

"This morning, I was running after Moonpaw when Snowkit was in the path when a flash went past and she was gone", I told Stormpaw as our mentors talked up ahead.

"That was me", he told me.

"It was too fast to be you", I said not believing him.

He looked at me with those stormy gray eyes and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Maybe you were faster because you saw Snowkit was in trouble", I said trying to process what I saw and what he told me.

"Maybe, but what if I have powers", he said, a twinkle appeared in his eye.

"Yeah and I'm super strong and Moonpaw can jump high", I said.

"I'm serious Thistlepaw", he whined.

I heard scurrying and told him to shut it. I opened my mouth and a cascade of smells came in, but one stood out. "Mouse", I said.

I kept close to the ground and soon spotted the brown creature. I pounced on it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck, ending its squirming.

I picked it up and padded back over.

"Good catch Thistlepaw", Brambleclaw congratulated.

"Thanks, I said around the mouse.

I buried the mouse and we continued on the patrol.

(Moonpaw's POV)

Nothing was really happening.

I gave Orchidpaw some mouse bile for the elders' ticks.

"We're almost out of coltsfoot, could you get more", Jayfeather asked.

"Sure", I said.

I walked out and into the forest looking for the herb. I was close to the Shadowclan border, but made sure not to get to close.

I picked at the stalk when the Shadowclan scent got stronger.

I heard pawsteps and turned around to see a Shadowclan apprentice near the border grabbing herbs.

He was a handsome black tom with a white spot over his right eye and on his front paws.

I shook my head and turned to grab the herb when he hissed at me.

I turned around. "My camp is in need of catmint and our territory is out", he told me quietly.

I looked around to make sure there were no warriors. I motioned him over with my tail and led him to the old twoleg place.

"Since when does a Shadowclan cat admit his clan is in trouble", I asked the handsome tom.

"I have no pride, so what", he told me.

"I'm Moonpaw", I told him. "Hawkpaw", he told me.

I thought about the stories Longtail used to tell us before he died. One was about Tigerstar's son and Brambleclaw's half brother, Hawkfrost of Riverclan. Hawkfrost tried to kill Firestar because Tigerstar told him to when he visited the dark forest at night. He trapped Firestar in a bear trap and was about to kill him when Brambleclaw stopped him and killed Hawkfrost.

I shook my head and told myself he wasn't the same person.

We came upon the twoleg place and hopped into the garden full of herbs. He grabbed enough catmint for his clan and thanked me.

"Look Diamond, two small cats", someone said.

We turned to see two rogues.

"Come on Twig, leave them alone this is their territory", the pure white she-cat said. "Nope, this is our territory and they aren't allowed", Twig, a big calico tom, said, "Leave before we claw off your ears off."

Diamond stepped in front of us and said, "I'm not going to allow you to hurt these cats", she said.

"Move Diamond or I'll have to attack you", he warned.

She wouldn't budge and he jumped, claws unsheathed, at Diamond.

Suddenly her snow white pelt was stained dark red with her own blood.

(Stormpaw's POV)

_Why didn't Thistlepaw believe me?_

This thought had been running through my mind ever since the patrol this morning.

It was getting close to moonrise and I was out hunting with Icepaw. Maybe I could try to go that fast again.

I ran forward, but I wasn't nearly as fast. I shook my head and sniffed around when a familiar scent filled my jaws.

"Thrush", I said to myself.

On the ground was a fat thrush, preening itself.

I quietly and slowly stalked up to it, my tail completely still.

I pounced on it, killing it with a bite to the neck.

I took my freshkill back to camp where Icepaw was waiting for me with her freshkill.

"You're slow", she teased as we walked inside the camp. I purred and put my freshkill down.

"Maybe I am", I said and we walked inside the apprentice den.

I lay down and Icepaw lay next to me. I soon drifted off into to sleep.


	4. Chapter 5: Getting an Unwanted Visit

I only own my OC's.

Please read and review!

* * *

(Thistlepaw's POV)

After we finished hunting, Brambleclaw told me to eat something because we would be training.

I grabbed a squirrel and lay down to eat.

I heard pawsteps coming. I looked up and saw Swiftpaw. He had a thrush in his jaws.

He looked at me and I nodded.

"What's wrong Thistlepaw", he asked setting his thrush down.

I didn't realize that I was awfully quiet for being, well, me.

"My sister got me thinking about something when I become a warrior", I told him.

"What", he asked, concern in his voice.

"Well, I just thought I spend some much time playing around like a kit that people only think of me as a friend", I confided in the russet tom.

He gave out a purr of amusement.

"This is not funny, I'll be the only warrior without a mate", I said swatting his ear.

"Thistlepaw", Brambleclaw called.

I stood up and so did Swiftpaw.

"I know someone who would want to be your mate", he whispered in my ear and then went to the apprentice den.

I stared after him, but shook my head and padded up to Brambleclaw.

We walked to the training hollow where Rosepaw and her mentor, Sorreltail were waiting.

Rosepaw glared at me, but I ignored her.

Brambleclaw ran up and jumped off a tree, slashing at an imaginary opponent.

"Now Thistlepaw, you try", Sorreltail said.

Rosepaw got into position and I repeated Brambleclaw's movement, but it wasn't as graceful as he did it.

Rosepaw snickered and I put my head down.

"Don't worry, I didn't get on my first try either", Brambleclaw told me, "Try it again."

I smiled and nodded. I got up and started off.

I pictured Rosepaw's snickering face in my mind and got a powerful boost off the tree and on to Rosepaw slashing at her, claws sheathed.

"Very good", Brambleclaw praised.

I smiled and got off Rosepaw. She glared at me, but I flashed a smile back.

"Okay, now you try Rosepaw", Sorreltail said. I stood where she stood and she tried, but missed.

She kept trying, but was getting frustrated.

I was quietly snickering to myself.

She finally got it and jumped at me, ready to swipe, but something was different.

I saw her long claws glinting in the sunlight.

(Moonpaw's POV)

Diamond's body laid there motionless and bloody.

I looked up and saw Twig coming at us.

I trembled at Hawkpaw's side as the huge tom came.

Suddenly Hawkpaw jumped at Twig, biting down into his shoulder. Twig hissed and rolled around trying to get Hawkpaw off.

Hawkpaw fell off, his body lying motionless in the dirt. I lashed out at Twig, catching his muzzle with my claws.

Scarlet blood dripped down it and he snarled at me before turning tail and running.

"Don't think you've won because I'll be back to take my rightful home back", he hissed at me.

I lashed at him with my claws.

I heard groaning and turned to Diamond's bloody body. I walked over to her.

"I am sorry", she breathed out.

"Don't worry; just come back with me so I can help you get better", I told her.

"No little one, it is my time", she said.

"But I can make you better", I said tears coming to my eyes.

I don't know why I was crying for a cat I didn't know, but she had given her life to protect me and I needed to help her in return.

"I have to confess that Twig stole four kits from your territory because all, but one of mine died", she confided.

Blossomleaf was devastated that her kits had been kidnapped and had been depressed ever since.

"Please take them home to their real mother and take my kit too, she won't be able to live alone without a mother and Twig doesn't care about her", she told me, pleading with her eyes.

"Okay", I told her.

"Thank you, when she is old enough, tell her of me", she said tears coming to her eyes.

I nodded, the tears streaming now.

She smiled, her eyes glazing over and I knew that she was gone. "Goodbye Diamond, may Starclan be with you", I said and then turned away.

(Stormpaw's POV)

I was in a dark forest. I looked around, curious, but scared.

"Welcome Stormpaw", someone said.

I turned to see Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw", I asked.

The cat chuckled which kind of scared me.

"I am Tigerstar, Brambleclaw's father", he told me.

I was really scared now.

Standing in front of me was the murderous cat who brought Bloodclan to the forest.

"What do you want", I asked, trying to sound brave.

"I see potential in you Stormpaw and I would like to train you to be a great leader", he said.

I thought about, the thought of being leader twinkling in my eyes and making Tigerstar smirk.

Then a memory played in my head.

It was when Thistlepaw, Moonpaw, Icepaw, Rosepaw, and I were still in the nursery.

"Come on Stormkit, let's play", Thistlekit said.

"I'll get my fur dirty", Rosekit complained.

"I'll be the medicine cat", Moonkit exclaimed.

"I'll be leader", Icekit said racing out with the rest of us.

"I'll follow you no matter what Icekit", I told her.

"Me too", Thistlekit exclaimed. "Me three", Moonkit said. "Me four", Rosekit said.

"When we're warriors, then I'll try and become the best leader ever and Thistlekit will be my deputy", Icekit exclaimed.

"Yeah", we all cheered.

"And I'll do it honorably unlike Tigerstar", she said.

"Icestar, Icestar, Icestar", we cheered.

I shook my head and was back in the dark forest.

I could hear Thistlepaw say, "I'm happy Brambleclaw is my mentor because I can help him live down his father's name and be honorable in everybody's eyes."

"Jayfeather told me that you can only be respected if you are loyal to the warrior code unlike Tigerstar, I know you and Thistlepaw will be well respected", Moonpaw said in a memory.

"You may be annoying, but you're a good friend", Rosepaw joked one night when she didn't act so crazy.

"We'll be best friends forever, right Stormpaw", Icepaw asked.

"Right", I told her.

I looked up at Tigerstar and bravely said, "No, I wouldn't learn how to eat from you because I am honorable and I will make sure none of my friends will end up like you."

"You will regret this", he snarled. "I'll never regret an offer as stupid as this", I spat and then faded from the forest.

I woke up in the middle of the night.

I felt something warm against me and saw Icepaw.

I smiled and said, "Good night Icestar."

I drifted off to sleep, but didn't see Tigerstar this time.


	5. Chapter 6: A Kit that isn't Clanborn

Warriors

Only Thistlepaw's and Moonpaw's POV.

I do not own any of the warriors series.

* * *

(Thistlepaw's POV)

Rosepaw flew at me, claws out.

Everything was going in slow motion as I ran away from her. Everything was back to normal when I was by Brambleclaw's side, trembling.

Rosepaw landed and clawed at the ground before realizing I wasn't there. She looked around, her gaze setting on me.

"Rosepaw, claws sheathed", Sorreltail yelled at her apprentice. Rosepaw growled and sheathed her claws. "Are you okay", Brambleclaw asked me. I nodded, still a little surprised, but good.

"I think that is enough training Brambleclaw", Sorreltail told my mentor. "I agree", he said.

All three of them walked out and I was behind them. Rosepaw slowed down so that she was walking at my pace.

"I don't know how you got away that fast, but next time you'll have my clawmarks down your stomach", she hissed. Then she sped up to be next to Brambleclaw.

I unsheathed my claws and scratched at the dirt. I looked up at the sky to see beautiful colors. It was getting to be sundown. I padded after the others.

I sat down near rocks in camp and relaxed as everyone shared tongues. Swiftpaw walked over and licked my ears. "What's wrong, you seem annoyed", he said lying next to me. "I almost got clawed by Rosepaw", I told him.

"What, why", he asked. "I don't know, I think it's because she has a crush on Brambleclaw and got mad that he congratulated me when I got a move right and she didn't", I told him.

"Don't worry", he said, "You're a much better fighter than Rosepaw", he told me. "Thanks", I said. "You're welcome", he said pressing his nose into my fur.

"Uh Swiftpaw, what did you mean earlier", I asked. "What are you talking about", he asked. "Who did you know who wanted to be my mate", I asked. "Thistlepaw, you're a mousebrain", he said playfully.

"No I'm not", I said. "I want you to be my mate Thistlepaw when we become warriors", he told me.

I looked into his green eyes and could see the golden flecks glimmering. He was telling the truth.

"I-", I said speechless. "Do you want to be my mate", he asked once more.

I just stared at him, shocked.

(Moonpaw's POV)

Only then did I realize that Hawkpaw was still on the ground.

I ran over and nudged him, trying to wake him up. "Come on Hawkpaw", I said.

His eyes slowly opened and he sat up. "You scared me", I said licking his ear.

"I should go now, thank you for the catmint", he said taking his catmint and running away.

I looked after him as he left. I shook my head and went inside the twoleg place.

I found the five kittens who were scared and mewing for their mom.

They were still very young. Their eyes were still closed.

_I can't carry them all, but I don't want to leave them in case Twig comes back or worse._

I walked out and was lucky enough to spot a patrol. I ran out to stop them.

They looked at me.

"I found Blossomleaf's kits inside the abandoned twoleg nest", I told them. "Really", Mousewhisker, her mate, asked hopefully.

I nodded and ran back to the kits with the patrol behind me. They all gasped at the kits while I hid Diamond's kit behind me since she was asleep.

They each took a kit in their teeth and I took Diamond's in mine.

We made our way back to camp, but I didn't take the kit to the nursery.

Blossomleaf was overjoyed to see her kits again.

She went back to the nursery and Jayfeather took her some borage.

When everyone was out except her, I took the kit to her.

"Blossomleaf", I asked.

"Yes", she asked, the joyful tone in her voice once again.

"This kit was with yours and she's all alone with no mother, could you do it", I asked her setting the kit down.

She looked at the kit and then up at me, unsure.

* * *

Well what did you think?

Please review and tell me if you think Thistlepaw should say yes to Swiftpaw


	6. Chapter 7: An Unanswerable Question

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but it took forever to save up enough babysitting money for a new computer after my old one broke and I had the worst case of writer's block.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

* * *

Chapter 7: An Unanswerable Question

Thistlepaw's POV

I just sat there stunned. Swiftpaw had just asked me to be his mate. What am I supposed to do?

The brown tom just looked at me.

Finally he said, "You don't have to tell me now, but I want an answer."

He walked away. I just sat there confused.

"Thistlepaw!"

I heard the voice of Icepaw call my name. The familiar tortoiseshell she-cat ran up to me.  
I shook myself and said, "Hey Icepaw."

"What was Swiftpaw talking to you about?"

"He asked me to be his mate."

"Really, that's great!"

"I don't know, we're just apprentices."

"But weren't you the one who was talking about it?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't know he liked me"

"You're such a mousebrain, how could you not notice, everybody in the clan has noticed!"

"Really?"

"Duh, even Firestar noticed."

I got up and stretched out my limbs.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my mind."

Shaking out my golden brown tabby fur, I trotted into the forest.

Moonpaw's POV

Blossomleaf looked at me unsure.

"She's all alone and her mother's dead", I told her.

"There's always room for one more", she said. I lay the kit next to hers and she nudged it to stomach.

"Thank you Blossomleaf", I said.

She nodded and I went back to the medicine den. Jayfeather was gone. Squirrelflight came in with Firekit in her jaws.

"Hello Squirrelflight, hello Firekit", I said to the two ginger cats.

"Hello Moonpaw", Squirrelflight said.

Firekit just mewled in pain. I just melted on the inside because of the cute kit. With his dark ginger fur, light frame, bushy tail, and white paws he looked like the tom version of Squirrelflight. His amber eyes and long, curved claws were reminiscent of Brambleclaw, his father. After reconciling, they had their own kits. There were four all together: Snowkit, Firekit, Goldenkit, and Stormkit.

"What is the problem", I asked.

"Firekit got scratched on his flank", Squirrelflight told me. I saw the red blood oozing from his small flank.

"I'll take care of him", I told the queen.

She nodded and left. I brought the kit over to where we kept sick and injure cats. I got dock to prevent infection and cobweb to stop the bleeding. I chewed the dock as I pressed the cobweb to stop the bleeding.

After it stopped, I pressed the chewed up leaves in to the wound. Firekit mewled more from the stinging. Jayfeather came in with more horsetail.

Firekit saw him come in and started jumping around him. Firekit loved Jayfeather to death even though Jayfeather pretended to act indifferent to him. Thistlepaw told me that Jayfeather thinks of Firekit as a little brother even though he would never admit it.

I don't know how she saw it, but she has this weird ability to read people, except when it comes to her. She still hasn't noticed that Swiftpaw likes her.

I took the herbs from Jayfeather to stock them. I worry about Thistlepaw sometimes.

Stormpaw's POV

I was still shaken up about my encounter with Tigerstar and the Dark Forest. I was getting everything wrong. I was too loud when we were hunting and I wasn't paying attention when I was changing the moss out of the elder's den. Mousefur complained when I accidentally put Purdy's used moss where her fresh moss was supposed to go. After fixing the problem, I went to battle training with my mentor, Brackenfur and Icepaw and her mentor, Spiderleg.

After messing up a move almost a million times, Brackenfur called off the training.

Icepaw came up to me and asked, "What's wrong? You seem distracted."

"I had a nightmare last night and it got to me", I confided in her.

"Then let's go ask Jayfeather for some poppy seed if you're having trouble sleeping", Icepaw suggested. I nodded.

After eating the poppy seeds, we went to get some freshkill.

"Where's Thistlepaw", I asked looking for my sister.

"She went for a walk to clear her thoughts", Icepaw told me.

"I didn't think she had thoughts", I said.

Icepaw nudged me. "Swiftpaw asked if they could be mates when we become warriors", she told me.

"What", I asked surprised.

"Yeah and Thistlepaw doesn't know what to say", she said.

"Doesn't know what to say, she should be running around camp screaming yes", I said.

"It's not that easy", Icepaw told me, "She has to know if she is in love with him or not."

I looked in Icepaw's ice blue eyes and saw something I didn't recognize.

"Maybe we should see if she's okay", I said.

"No, she has to figure it out on her own", she told me.

I nodded, hoping my sister was okay.

* * *

Tell me what you think.  
I also need names for five kits, 2 male and 3 females.


	7. Chapter 8: Jayfeather's Friend Problems

Sorry for not updating sooner. I got into a new story for Glee so look out for New Directions, New Members.

Please remember to review after you are finished reading and tell me what you think their warrior names should be. :)

* * *

Thistlepaw's POV

I silently padded through the undergrowth of the forest, not knowing where I was heading. I was so in shock, I didn't notice the light brown tabby in front of me. I bumped into her and she jumped, startled.

"Sorry Leafpool", I apologized.

"Its okay, what's wrong Thistlepaw", she asked.

I told her what had just happened. I always found it easier to talk to Leafpool than any of the other cats. She was a good listener and she gave pretty good advice.

"So what should I do", I asked her.

"I can't tell you what to do, but just answer me this", she said. "What", I asked.

"Do you love him", she asked.

She went back to stalking, leaving me to ponder her question.

I sat on my haunches, thinking about what she said.

Suddenly I got my answer as the sky started to turn dark. I ran back to camp as fast as I could. Bursting through the wall, I looked for the brown pelt of Swiftpaw. I saw him walking towards the apprentice den.

"Swiftpaw", I called running straight at him. He stopped and turned just in time to see me bowl him over.

I looked down into his bright green eyes as the golden flecks sparkled.

"What's wrong", he asked.

"Nothing, in fact everything is right", I said. He looked lost. "Swiftpaw, I want to be your mate", I told him. His entire face lifted with high spirits.

"Really", he asked.

"Yes", I said. I nuzzled his nose and he nuzzled back. I got off of him and we padded to the apprentice's den, tails entwined.

Moonpaw's POV

I watched as my sister pounced on Swiftpaw and nuzzled his nose. Getting up, they padded to the apprentice's den with tails entwined.

"Looks like she finally noticed", I said.

"Young love", Ferncloud sighed.

"Too young", Jayfeather said while sniffing through the herbs.

I padded over to him. "Ah, grumpytail is jealous that Thistlepaw won't be visiting him often", I teased.

He swatted at me, but I dodged it and walked back, flicking his nose with my tail.

There is nothing that says I can't show any affection for my mentor.

"I can already hear the mewling of newborn kits", Ferncloud said.

"Feed me the deathberries already", Jayfeather said lying next to us.

"Don't be so jealous Jayfeather, I'm sure you're best friend will come visit you as much as before", Ferncloud said.

"And you always have Firekit, he loves you", I said, nudging him.

Jayfeather just grumbled.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day Jayfeather worried about someone this much", Ferncloud said.

"I'm not worried", he mumbled.

"Aw, grumpytail is scared", I said leaning against him to tease him.

"Why don't you just go to sleep", he hissed at me even though I know he didn't mean it.

"You should rest up for tomorrow", Ferncloud told me.

"I'm finally getting my warrior name", I said excitedly.

"Go get some sleep", Ferncloud told me.

I nodded and went to sleep on my moss.

Stormpaw's POV

"Stormpaw, wake up", someone said shaking me.

I blinked a few times before seeing Icepaw was the one waking me up. I swatted her away and turned over.

"Today's the day we get our warrior names", she reminded me.

I immediately sat up excitedly. I couldn't believe today had finally come. The last six moons had been long, but they were totally worth it for this moment. I would get out of this apprentice den and into the warriors' den. Thistlepaw, Moonpaw, Icepaw, Rosepaw, and Swiftpaw were also getting they're warrior names.

This was it, we would become full-fledged warriors.


End file.
